Manic Pixie Nightmare
is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Charmed and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 3, 2019. Synopsis A BALL OF LIGHT — With life seemingly back to normal, Parker (Nick Hargrove) tips off Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) to a mysterious death on campus that might be of demonic nature. After the sisters consult with Harry (Rupert Evans), they try to trap the creature, but they soon realize that not everyone can avoid its powers. Meanwhile, Galvin (Ser'Darius Blain) remembers something from his grandma’s stories that could help Macy (Madeleine Mantock) overcome her dark side. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast *Rya Kihlstedt as Julia Wagner *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields *Emily Bader as Chloe *Eva La Dare as Mama Roz *Palma Lawrence Reed as Galvin's Grandmother *Adam DiMarco as Zack Co-Starring *Brian Cyburt as Judd *Colm Hill as Noah *Julie Tao as Jillian *Natalie Gibson as Driver Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''Wish Fullfilment for Those of Non-magical Origins'' **Zack tried to use it to make himself a successful filmmaker. The spell required the blood sacrifice of a magical being. Pixionary *''Egron and Corniger'' *''Pixie Trap'' *''The Woodland Pixie'' Spells *''Consequences Hex'' **Mel used it to make Zack confess to all his crimes. Powers *'Telepathy:' Maggie’s primary power. Used to read Mel’s mind. **'Thought Manipulation:' Used to project her thoughts to Parker to break the pixie dust mind control. Used to project her thoughts to Harry to break the pixie dust mind control. Galvin's grandmother also used it to communicate with Galvin. *'Temporal Stasis:' Mel’s primary power. Used to freeze Zack’s apartment courtyard. Tried to freeze Zack in the film studio, but failed due to a protection spell placed on him. *'Telekinesis:' Macy’s primary power. Used to take a knife from Zack. Used to throw film reels at the pixie twice. *'Teleportation:' Used by Harry to teleport from Vera Manor and play catch with Maggie and Parker. *'Mediumship:' Used by Mama Roz to summon Galvin's grandmother's spirit. *'Possession:' Used by Galvin's grandmother's spirit to inhabit Mama Roz's body. *'Dream Manipulation:' Used by Galvin's grandmother to talk to Galvin in a dream world. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Chloe to transform into her pixie form. *'Flight:' Used by Chloe in pixie form to fly around and dodge attacks. *'Pixie Dust Generation:' Used by Chloe to manipulate Judd, Parker, Noah, and Harry. *'Intangibility:' Used by Parker to walk through a door. *'Immunity:' The pixie dust doesn't affect on witches. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Charmed Ones' tome of knowledge and magic. *'Pixionary:' A magical book on pixies. *'Pixie Trap:' A trap created to trap pixies. *'Protection Potion:' Harry's magical concoction that shields the drinker from magic. Trivia *This marks the first episode where the Charmed Ones face off against a mortal antagonist. *This episode also marks the first time the sisters meet a fairy. *Macy loses her virginity to Galvin in this episode. Questions Answered from the Previous Episode(s) *Will Maggie to come to forgive Parker? **As of this episode, they are officially back together. Unanswered Questions *Will Galvin be able to find the Chiriji and help Macy? *Who are the snipers coming after Jada? References to the Original Charmed *Pixies are a type of fairy. In the original show, the Charmed Ones first met a fairy in season three where they helped protect it with the little girl named Kate from a group of trolls. *Jada confesses to being adopted, similar to Paige's adoption. *The Pixionary conjured up images to show examples of its content. The first book to do so on the original was Possessions, Confessions, and Ghostly Obsessions. *While looking in the Book of Shadows for a wish fulfillment spell, it was opened to the page on Melinda Warren. *The sisters faced off a human antagonist in this episode. In the original, Prue first faced two criminals who kidnapped a young witch to use his gift to rob a bank. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.75 million U.S. viewers. *If Charmed hadn't received a full season order, this episode would have been the season finale. *Galvin Burdette returns in this episode. He was last seen in Witch Perfect. *Niko Hamada is absent in this episode. *Mama Roz returns in this episode. She was last seen in Jingle Hell. Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional='Promotional Images' File:CMD113a_0083b.jpg File:CMD113a_0127b.jpg File:CMD113a_0219b.jpg File:CMD113a_0277b.jpg File:CMD113a_0298b.jpg File:CMD113a_0351b.jpg File:CMD113a_0356b.jpg File:CMD113a_0406b.jpg File:CMD113a_0411b.jpg File:CMD113a_0420b.jpg File:CMD113b_0044b.jpg File:CMD113b_0133b.jpg File:CMD113b_0163b.jpg File:CMD113b_0233b.jpg File:CMD113b_0270b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Screencaps Melda.jpg Jada and Mel smile.gif Mel and Jada kiss.gif Mel and Jada hold hands.gif Jada is shot.gif Videos |-|Videos= Videos Charmed Manic Pixie Nightmare Promo The CW Soundtrack Magnifique by Juniore References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1